


Love Makes Everything Better

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [154]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity and Tommy are out of town, leaving Oliver home alone with their children. He knows he's supposed to be in charge, but he's starting to have his doubts.





	Love Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Happy New Year! I hope 2018 finds all of you well. I am currently experiencing a weather event called a bombogenesis. I already have twelve inches of snow on my front porch and the snow is expected to continue for another seven to eight hours. I am officially snowed in.
> 
> Today is the second anniversary of this series. I am humbled that so many of you have been on this journey with me from the beginning. Thank you to all of my readers, both new and longstanding and everywhere in between. I am grateful for all of your support and enthusiasm. Your encouragement through kudos and comments has been deeply appreciated. Through your comments you have shared more than just a well done. So many have offered their own personal experiences with me and other readers. The friendships that have bloomed and thrived in the comment sections have been a true delight. I cannot thank you enough for supporting this series. I send all of you my infinite thanks and my infinite love.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Baz!
> 
> This installment is 133/154. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

"How many cookies do you need?" Oliver asked his seven-year-old.

Becca popped a grape into her mouth and said, "Three dozen."

"Three dozen?" Oliver asked with alarm.  "Your teacher just told you today?"

Becca smiled innocently, "Last week, but I forgot."

Oliver gently tugged on one of Becca’s braids. His daughter had just finished her first month at the exclusive private school he had attended as a child. Oliver and his spouses hadn’t wanted to send Becca to Westminster, but the paparazzi had become too bold in their pursuit of Becca and she was terrified every time she was away from home without one of her parents. Oliver thought she was adjusting, but Tommy and Felicity weren’t convinced. He smiled at his daughter, “I guess we’re baking cookies.”

Oliver entered their pantry and scanned the well-stocked shelves.  Tommy was in Washington, DC on Rebecca Foundation business and Felicity was in New York, which left Oliver in charge of the kids, or the kids in charge of Oliver, he wasn't quite sure which.  His eyes landed on chocolate chips.  He grabbed three bags, and the rest of the dry ingredients and returned to the kitchen.

Bobby and Becca looked at him and wrinkled their noses.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Becca asked with concern.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver placed the ingredients on the counter.  "Everyone loves chocolate chip cookies."

"Da's are better," Bobby replied around a mouthful of grapes.

Oliver looked to Becca who nodded and said apologetically, "They are."

"Well, my chocolate chip cookies are good enough for a bake sale," Oliver sounded more defensive than he'd like. His cookies were perfectly serviceable and as good as Tommy’s. He was almost one hundred percent sure that his cookies were as good as Tommy’s.

"Your oatmeal cookies are just as good as da's," Bobby said encouragingly.

"So are your snicker doodles," Becca added with a smile.

Oliver sighed deeply and picked up the bags of chocolate chips, "Fine.  Oatmeal or snicker doodles?"

"Snicker doodles, please," Becca said sweetly.

 

Oliver leaned against the headboard watching his husband and wife sharing the screen hung above their dresser.  Felicity was in her pajamas, sitting up in bed with a bowl of popcorn.  Tommy was coming in and out of the frame as he paced and disrobed.

"I get it," Tommy pulled the knot on his tie, "I really do.  Our relationship is unsettling to those holier than thou conservatives, but the Rebecca Foundation isn't advocating anything but a healthy lifestyle for the poor and underserved communities.  It was all I could do not to punch the senator from Oklahoma when he informed me that the homes we set up for homeless teens was a way for me to advance my homosexual agenda.  He had the nerve to say the kids would be better off living on the streets than to have a safe place to live so they can get counseling and attend school.  I asked him what homosexual agenda he thought I had.  He couldn't answer me."

"That's because he doesn't know what he's talking about," Felicity answered.

Tommy shirt landed on the bed, but he remained out of frame, "Then he had the nerve to ask for a campaign donation.  Seriously?  He wants to withdraw federal funding for this program, but my homosexual agenda money is acceptable to help get him and his bigoted ass reelected?" He paced back and forth several times in front of the camera. “I should’ve asked him if he was willing to advance my secret bisexual agenda by kissing the asshole senator from Alabama. Then maybe I’d donate to his bigoted ass campaign fun.”

"You okay, buddy?" Oliver asked.

Tommy stopped in front of his camera, "I can't find my pajamas."

Oliver covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smile.

"Babe," Felicity pointed her finger, "they’re in your hand."

Tommy looked at his right hand and seemed genuinely surprised to find his pajamas in his fist.  He sat on the edge of his bed and flopped onto his back, "I fucking hate politicians. I want to come home."

"Two more days," Oliver said sympathetically.

"Stupid senators and their stupid dinners. I missed story time," Tommy grumbled "Did everyone have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, no one got expelled," Oliver joked.  "Our daughter did manage to surprise me with a request to bake three dozen cookies for a bake sale."

"We don't pay enough tuition to fund that place?" Felicity asked.  "Why are they having a bake sale?"

Oliver shrugged, "I didn’t ask." Felicity’s point was valid. He had no idea why Westminster needed any more money. He probably should find out what the bake sale was raising money for. He’d be pissed if it was for more polo ponies and not scholarships.

"What did you make, and, more importantly, did you make me any?" Felicity grinned as she took a handful of popcorn.

"I was going to make chocolate chip, but I was informed that mine are grossly inferior to Tommy's.  They seem to think I can’t follow a recipe," Oliver complained.  "I made snicker doodles instead."

"Becca loves her snicker doodles," Felicity reassured him.  "I'm sure she insulted your chocolate chip cookies to convince you to make her snicker doodles."

Oliver expected Tommy to laugh, but he'd gone still and had a guilty look on his face. "Did you know about the bake sale and forget to tell me?"

"No," Tommy shook his head, "she didn’t tell me about it either."

Realization dawned on Oliver, "Oh my god. You have a secret recipe for chocolate chip cookies."

"I do not," Tommy said with mock outrage. "I use the same exact recipe as you."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "But you add something else?"

"No," Tommy struggled to maintain a straight face. 

"I can't believe you're holding out on me." Oliver moved closer to the camera, "What’s your secret?"

“Love,” Tommy teased, “and - I melt the butter."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I don't use softened butter. I melt it," Tommy admitted. “I brown it, actually.”

Oliver sat on his heels as he contemplated his husband's confession.  "Do you use the same amount of butter?"

"Yes, the same amount," Tommy answered.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Oliver asked.

"I don't remember," Tommy answered evasively.  He took off his pants and stood naked in front of the camera.

Felicity began to cackle with laughter.  Oliver dragged his eyes away from Tommy to the side of the screen that contained his wife. Felicity had fallen onto her side and was literally rolling with laughter.  Her bowl of popcorn had tipped over, spilling everywhere.  "Hot Pie browns the butter," she gasped.

"What?" Oliver asked with confusion.

Tommy pulled on his pajama pants, "Nothing.  I'm sure it's all the wine she had at dinner."

Felicity's hand hit the mattress and she lifted her head, "You took baking tips from Hot Pie?"

Tommy blushed, "It was a good idea."

"Who is Hot Pie?" Oliver asked with confusion.

"I told you to watch Game of Thrones," Felicity giggled.

Oliver remembered Felicity and Tommy being obsessed with the show years before.  He’d never understood the appeal of all the violence.  "They baked between murders?"

"What can I say?  Browning the butter was a great tip that has served me well.  Hot Pie knew of what he spoke," Tommy grinned.  "I'm sorry I didn't share my secret."

"You should be," Oliver groused.

“Maybe I should throw a bake sale for the new construction,” Tommy said sadly.

Tommy’s eyes were pinched, and he looked exhausted. Oliver hated that his husband and wife were on the other side of the country. He wanted them in their bed where he could look after them. “Come home, buddy.”

“What?” Tommy asked.

“We can build the new homes. You don’t need to beg those bottom feeders for the money,” Oliver said. He understood why Tommy wanted federal funding for the teen homes. Ultimately, Tommy wanted to open homes across the country and having federal funding would go a long way to making that happen.

“I can’t ask you to subsidize this,” Tommy said.

“What else are we going to spend the money on? Those kids need it more than we do. Go home,” Felicity said.

“You still have meetings,” Tommy reminded her.

“So, come to New York. You can come to boring business dinners instead of schmoozing soulless politicians.” Felicity bit her bottom lip. “I will stock the room with whipped cream.”

Tommy laughed, “It’s a tempting offer.”

“Go to New York in the morning,” Oliver encouraged. “We’ll figure out the money with the lawyers tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll cancel the rest of my meetings,” Tommy said with relief.

Oliver leaned back against his headboard and lifted the remote, “I love you both. I’ll talk to you in the morning. I’m going to watch Game of Thrones to learn what other kitchen secrets you’re keeping from me.”

“Night, Ollie. Night, babe,” Tommy responded.

“Good night. I love you both,” Felicity said as she scooped up popcorn from her blanket.

Oliver was about to disconnect the call, when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

“Daddy?” Nate asked softly.

“Come in,” he told his youngest.

Nate and Prue stepped into the room, hand in hand. “Prue had a bad dream,” Nate informed his dad.

“You did?” Oliver asked getting out of bed.

Prue nodded.

He knelt beside her, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Prue shook her head.

“Do you want to tell your mom and da about it?” he asked pointing to the screen.

“Hi monkeys,” Felicity waved from the screen.

“There are my ninjas,” Tommy grinned.

“Mommy. Da,” the twins cried with excitement as they climbed onto their parents’ bed. They stood on the foot of the bed and waved with giant smiles on their faces.

It appeared that all thoughts of bad dreams had been banished by Prue’s mom and dad.

“When are you coming home?” Prue asked.

“Soon, baby.” Felicity held up three fingers, “Three more sleeps and then we’ll be home when you wake up.”

“I miss you mommy,” Nate said shyly.

“I miss you too, baby. I miss both of you,” Felicity said before blowing them a kiss.

“Hey, what about me?” Tommy winked.

Nate giggled, “I miss you too, da.”

“I miss both of you,” Tommy blew them a kiss. “Shouldn’t my ninjas be asleep by now?”

Prue and Nate both nodded. Prue held her arms out to Oliver.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” he asked when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Yes,” she mumbled against his neck.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he said rising to his feet with Prue still in his arms.

“I think I should too,” Nate walking to the head of the bed. “Prue might miss me.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Oliver said as he lowered Prue to the bed.

“No, daddy. You sleep in the middle,” Prue insisted.

Nate sat up against the headboard, “So, what are we watching?”

Tommy snorted.

“We, are not watching anything,” Oliver said, struggling to maintain a straight face. He removed Nate’s glasses, “We, are going to sleep.”

Nate snuggled into Tommy’s pillow and yawned. “It won’t bother me if you want to watch something,” he repeated a phrase Oliver was more accustomed to hearing in Felicity’s voice.

“Say goodnight to your mommy and da,” Oliver told them.

“You won’t leave until we’re asleep?” Prue asked her parents.

“No, Prue,” Felicity said gently. “Your da and I will stay on until you’re asleep.”

“Goodnight, sweethearts,” Tommy said. “I love you.”

“I love you,” the twins mumbled sleepily.

“I love you,” Felicity said.

“I love you,” the twins responded through a yawn.

Prue snuggled into Oliver’s side, “Daddy, will you tell me a story?”

“Sure, what story do you want to hear?” he asked stroking her head.

Prue yawned loudly, “Tell us how you met mommy.”

Oliver smiled at his daughter’s request. It was one of her favorite stories about her parents. “That’s a good story. One day, I needed help with a broken laptop. I went to see your Grandpa Walter for help. He told me that there was only one person he would trust to fix my laptop.”

“Mommy,” Prue giggled.

“Yes, your mommy. Your grandpa told me to go see Felicity Smoak in the IT department, so I went. I walked into her office and said her name and introduced myself. Your mommy turned around and she was chewing on a red pen,” Oliver chuckled at the memory.

“What was she wearing?” Prue asked.

“She had on a pink shirt and bright lipstick and she talked faster than any person I’d ever met,” he answered.

“Did you think she was pretty?” Prue asked.

“She made me smile. She was so smart and funny and beautiful, and she wasn’t impressed that I was Oliver Queen,” he answered truthfully. “I asked her for her help and she fixed my computer.”

“Did she think you were handsome?” Prue asked.

“She says she did,” Oliver chuckled again at the flurry of double entendres Felicity sent his way at the beginning of their friendship. “There was just something about your mom that made me find excuses to go see her for help. We became very good friends.”

“And then you married her and da,” Prue finished his story.

“Yes, we fell in love and we got married and we had you four kids,” Oliver added.

“Why don’t you remember meeting da for the first time?” Nate asked through a yawn.

Oliver laughed. The children were never satisfied with the story of Oliver and Tommy’s first meeting. “Your daddy and I were babies when we first met. I don’t remember meeting your dad, but I also don’t remember a time in my life without him. Your dad has always been with me.”

“You loved da first,” Prue answered.

“I did,” Oliver acknowledged. “I knew and loved your dad for a long time before I met your mommy, but that doesn’t mean I love him more. I am a very lucky man to be loved by your mommy and dad, but I’m even luckier for getting to love them,” he said to his wife and husband.

Tommy and Felicity both mouthed, I love you, to him.

“Da?” Prue asked without lifting her head from Oliver’s chest.

“Yes, baby,” Tommy answered.

“Tell us about the time you met mommy,” Prue requested.

Tommy laughed softly, “That is a story for when you’re older.”

“Why?” Nate asked. “Was there kissing?”

“No, there wasn’t any kissing,” Tommy chuckled.

“Then tell us now,” Nate pleaded.

“You always tell,” Prue reminded him.

“I was closing up Verdant and I heard a noise behind the bar. When I looked behind the bar, I saw the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

Felicity snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Was it mommy?” Prue asked.

“Yes, it was mommy,” Tommy said with a wistful smile. “She made me laugh and gave me some good advice.”

“And you fell in love and got married,” Prue finished.

“Yes, we did,” Tommy replied.

“Da, do you remember meeting daddy for the first time? You’re older,” Nate inquired.

“I wish I did, little man,” Tommy winked at Oliver. “I don’t have many memories from growing up that don’t include your daddy.”

“What’s the first thing you remember about da?” Prue asked Oliver.

“I remember running in the grass on a very sunny day. We were by the ocean.” Oliver answered.

“What’s the first thing you remember about daddy?” Prue asked Tommy.

Oliver watched Tommy’s features relax as a memory lit up his face with a smile, “We were playing outside. I fell and scraped my knee. Your daddy came over and kissed my knee. He smiled at me and said, love makes everything better.”

This wasn’t the first time he’d heard Tommy share his first memory of him. Even though Oliver didn’t remember this moment, he had no doubt that it happened.

“That’s what you say to us when we get a booboo,” Nate said to Oliver.

“Your Grandma Moira used to say it to me when I got a booboo,” Oliver explained to the twins. He kissed the twins on the forehead, “Love does make everything better.”

“It certainly does,” Felicity agreed.

The twins settled down and were soon fast asleep.

“Goodnight,” Oliver told Tommy and Felicity. “Three more sleeps and you’ll be back in my arms.”

“I can’t wait,” Felicity declared.

“Me neither,” Tommy agreed.

Oliver disconnected the call and turned off his bedroom light. He snuggled between the twins and closed his eyes. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner morning would come, and he’d be that much closer to having his husband and wife back home. His mom had been right. Love did make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> All of my readers experiencing this extreme cold weather, please be safe and stay warm. All of my readers in the southern hemisphere, does anyone have a sofa I can crash on until spring? lol
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
